Someone Said Goodbye
by Gildra Evestar
Summary: You don't realize what you have until its gone. Some die, others are left to reflect, on what they could have done different.Oneshot. No pairings that I intended. PLEASE R


**Lalalal...so this is my first naruto fic...and my first poem formate...and my first emo moment...jk xD Anyhoo...I hope you like it, its late at night, thus has created an odd depression mood. Anyhoo...so read, I hope you in joy the nice little suicide-ness... The point of view is for you to choose...I will tell you who I was thinking of at the end. By the by, there is no pairings, although I suppose you may see one, I will tell you that wasn't my intention when I wrote my lovely little ditty. Oi, don't forget to review!**

* * *

Five minutes passed.

Five minutes from when you last looked at me

Five minutes from when I saw your eyes for the last time

_Five._

Such a nice number.

Nice and Round.

Simple, like you.

It use to be my favourite number.

Now, now I can never see it again without thinking of your eyes.

_Your eyes_.

Once bright, cunning, full of life, full of mystery, full of hope and dreams.

Now, now I can never see blue again without thinking of your dreams.

_Hokage._

That's what you said you were going to be. You were going to be respected, be noticed.

Now, now I can never look at the Hokage without thinking of you.

You were so young. So very young. All of you were so young.

None of you should have been expected to make the sacrifices that were asked of you.

_Yet, you did._

Like all the generations before you.

Like all the generations after you.

_Shinobi._

Weapons, that's all we are. Glorified, sentient weapons.

Now, now I can never look at a comrade without seeing you fall.

It's not fair.

What they expected of you.

Wanted from you.

Tore from you.

It's not fair.

The burden you carried.

I don't think I would have been that strong.

Strong enough to be alone, every day, every night.

Strong enough to be shunned.

Strong enough to withstand both the words and the silence.

Now, now every time I hear the silence I will think of what you endured in your short life.

_I'm sorry._

Sorry that I didn't appear to care soon enough.

Sorry that I didn't stop those words.

Sorry that I let you down.

Sorry that I didn't treat you better.

_Sorry._

So Sorry.

What a pointless word.

Meaningless unless you can say 'I forgive you'

They don't understand.

Those that judged you.

Those that pushed you down.

Those that told you 'never' and 'impossible'

Those that said words against you like 'monster' and 'demon'

They will never understand.

_They can not understand._

I wish I could make them.

I wish you could show them.

Not now.

_The rain._

Its pouring down, you never really liked the rain did you?

Now, now every time it rains I will see you being lowered into the ground.

I will see your comrades crying,

some dying a bit inside.

Their dreams dying with you.

_Some._

Some try to smile.

Because you would have smiled.

Grinned, smirked, chuckled.

Brightened this miserable day, if only for a moment.

It would have been annoying.

We would have held you down.

Secretly though, we would have been thanking you.

Perhaps we should have done that more.

Said thank you.

Asked if you were all right.

_Smiled._

Something so simple.

For a group of people suppose to be some of Konoha's finest we sure were dense.

We still are.

It's sad that this won't mean anything.

Tomorrow, is a new day.

Tomorrow, we will get up like we always do.

Eat breakfast, go to work, wave at friends.

For awhile we will be serious.

For awhile we will be sombre.

For awhile we will be hurt.

We will cry.

We will move on.

We have to.

But you will be there.

_Always._

In the back of their minds.

In the shadows.

In the bowl of ramen we buy for dinner.

In the laughter of the next generation.

In the dreams of the children.

You will be their.

You will be noticed.

Be remembered.

You meant something to us.

**Naruto.**

I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner.

Maybe it would have made a difference.

Maybe you still would have felt alone.

Lost.

Darkness.

You never let us know.

Never once did the determination fall from your eye.

You would have given your life for any of us.

I think we would have done the same.

I hope any of us would have done the same.

I wish we could have told you that.

Shown you that.

I wish _we_ could have _protected you_.

From the village.

From your enemies.

From yourself.

If I could go back.

I would tell you these things.

Tell you that you meant something to me.

Meant something to them.

To the village.

Now, now when ever I see the village walls I will think you how this place failed you.

_A boy._

A simple boy.

They say it takes a village to raise a child.

It also takes a village to tear that child down.

They could have built you up, made you everything you knew you were.

Everything we knew you were.

But instead they made you believe that you were wrong.

I should have told you more often that they were the ones that were wrong.

Its too late.

Just as I was too late.

Five minutes too late.

If only I had been five minutes earlier.

I would have caught you.

If only there had been more time.

_Time._

More time to say the things that need to be said.

The words you needed to hear.

The hugs you needed.

The reassuring pat on the back.

The simple words of encouragement.

I would have been there.

I would have listened to you, to your cries for attention.

Listened to you pain, your sorrow, your fears.

I would have listened.

I promise I would have.

_Promise._

A vow. It should mean something.

What good does it do if there is no one to hold me to it.

No one to complain when I break the promise.

Its just an empty words now.

_Empty_.

Empty like your apartment.

Empty like your comrades eyes.

Empty like your future.

Taken from you.

By yourself.

_No._

You only sacrificed your life.

The village took your soul.

The Kyuubi took your childhood, your present, and your future.

It took from you more then you had.

Thrust upon you at birth.

You never asked for it.

No one would ask for it.

Yet we expected you to carry this burden.

_Alone_.

At least you didn't die alone.

At least I was there.

We were all there.

Everyone gathered to celebrate.

Celebrate what?

I can not remember.

I will never look at festivals the same way.

You fell.

Fell like your hopes.

Like your dreams.

Fell like your sprit.

Fell from their watchful heads.

Your laughter rang through the village.

We tried to slow you.

Tried to catch you.

But you fell.

Unnaturally swift.

_Still_.

You breathed.

Breathed, because that cursed beast refused to give in.

Refused to let you have your dignity.

You lay, broken on the ground.

B r o k e n

Your sprit

Your body

Your dreams

Your hopes

Your life

All broken.

Your headband.

Once held with such pride, that even I was envious.

_Broken_.

I didn't think something like that could shatter.

Something like you.

But it did.

But you did.

We all ran.

Ran like we had never ran before.

Ran to your side.

_Blood._

Something all shinobi see on a regular basis. It was not the first time for any of us.

Now, now when I see blood, I will think of your last moments.

How sad you looked.

Such sadness.

And yet an almost peacefulness.

Neither, had any of us had seen in your eyes before.

Someone screamed.

Some looked frightened.

Many looked lost.

As if it they had stumbled into a dream that was not their own.

They tried to speak.

Tried to help you.

What was the point.

You can only help someone that wants help.

There was nothing left for you here.

_Not now._

Not after years of having nothing.

Years of being nothing.

Years of nothingness.

If only we had made you something.

Something to a handful of us.

You were.

We just never told you.

Never showed you.

It really is mostly our fault.

**'Believe it'**

Your annoying motto, I heard you utter so many times that I began to hate it.

Now, now when I hear it, I will think of your last words.

They haunt us all.

Some may say you were selfish.

Some do say you were selfish.

I think it was us who were selfish.

Assuming that you couldn't be hurt.

Assuming you were tough.

Assuming you would always be there.

To annoy us.

To inspire us.

To surprise us.

It was us that were selfish.

Too afraid to give you our hand.

Too afraid to show you we care.

_Goodbye._

Such a blunt word.

But what is there left to say.

We missed our chance to say anything else.

I missed my chance to say something, anything, else.

So this is all we have left.

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Okay as promised, who I was using as POV...started as Kakashi . However as it developed I figured pretty much any of Naruto's sensei (Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya). Did you think something different? Did you agree? Well you will just have to review so that I know. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, or any errors I may have made...anyhoo...thanks for reading. **


End file.
